Emma breaks out part 1
by lilystar0x
Summary: Part one of two in the EBO series. When Emma finds out a secret she wasn't suppose to. Jessie tries cheering her up, but things take a turn for the worst.


**no one's pov**

emma ross ran down the stairs of her penthouse, eager to find out why her mother was calling her.

''emma, i need you to sit down.'' said mrs. ross.

mr. ross was also present.

emma sat down looking confused.

''what's going on? ooh! is there a fashion line in the works?'' emma asked.

both of the parents shook their heads.

''no, this is far more important than fashion.'' said mr. ross.

mrs. ross and emma looked at him like he was crazy.

''it is!'' he said in defense.

mrs. ross cleared her throat.

''now emma, listen. you know how you're the only child that isn't adopted in this family.'' she said.

emma nodded her head proudly.

''yeah mom, why?'' she asked.

''well, it turns out...you were adopted too.'' mrs. ross said nervously.

emma's jaw dropped as low as it could.

''WHAT!? y-you mean after all of these years thinking i was the perfect child, i'm just like the rest of them? i'm out of here!'' emma screamed.

her parents looked disappointed as ever.

then the elevator doors opened to welcome in a girl named jessie.

''oh my gosh, morgan, christina. i didn't know you guys were here!'' jessie said excitedly.

christina (mrs. ross) shook her head.

''jessie, now is not a good time.'' she sighed.

mr. ross sighed also.

''it really isn't.''

jessie raised her eyebrow.

''what happened? did luke clog up the toilets again? 'cause i think bertram could deal with that.'' jessie laughed at the thought.

''no, it's much worse..emma's upset, she figured out.'' morgan told her.

jessie looked confused.

''figured out what?''

''that she is also an adopted kid! just, just go talk to her for us.'' christina said, it was clear that she was getting stressed out with the situation.

jessie's mind was blank.

how could emma be adopted?

how would she know how to deal with this situation?

jessie had absouletley no experience with explaining adoptry to kids.

sure zuri, ravi, and luke had been through it all.

but not emma.

''before i go and talk to her...do you think you could explain this all to me? i'm still confused.'' jessie admitted.

mr. and mrs. ross gave eachother approving looks.

''alright...it all started late 1998...''

_*fleshback*_

''morgan! christina! c'mon, let us see ya dang faces!'' said the paparazzi, attempting to take a picture of the hollywood duo.

they were both hiding their faces with newspapers.

of course the one christina was holding had a picture of herself on it.

''morgan what are we going to do!?'' she yelled.

her husband looked around, trying to find a hiding spot.

''uh...that bush! yeah, that bush...hey that gives me an idea for a new movie-'' he started.

christina quickly interrupted him.

''MORGAN! we are being mobbed! this is no time to think of movie ideas!'' she said angrily.

''alright, alright. let's go!'' morgan grabbed her hand and the ran towards the bush.

the paparazzi looked around oddly.

''where the heck did they go?'' said one of them.

the other shook his head.

''i don't know...we best better go find some other celebs, i mean we are in hollywood!'' he laughed.

when the coast was clear, free of the paps.

morgan and christina slowly walked out of a bush, until christina tripped over something.

''ow! what the?'' she screamed.

she had tripped over a basket, but the weird thing was...the basket was moving and made a noise.

it almost sounded like...crying.

''c-christina...what did you just trip over?'' morgan asked nervously.

they both shared glances, both of their eyes showed that they were scared.

''on three...1...2...3!'' christina said, finally opening the basket.

and she couldn't believe what she had seen.

there in the basket, lied a naked baby.

with blonde hair, as golden as the sun.

it was proven she was a girl.

and was crying louder than the screams of a murdered person.

''morgan look, it's a baby girl!'' christina reached out to pick her up.

morgan looked confused.

''why was she in a basket in hollywood?'' he asked.

christina shrugged while calming the baby down.

''how old do you think she is? should we go get help?'' christina wondered.

morgan looked around the now quiet streets of hollywood.

''it's best we wait until the morning. we need to get her to safety, fast.'' he said.

christina nodded her head.

_**the next morning**_

christina sighed.

''no one showed up, called, or even texted! it's useless.'' she said in defeat.

morgan put his hand on her shoulder.

''i'm sure someone'll come around.'' he said somewhat convincingly.

christina snapped.

''no morgan! we've tried for 7 hours, there's no use. we're just going to have to put her up for adoption!'' she decided.

''okay, we'll give it a shot.'' he said, not really agreeing.

but then that failed.

''i'm sorry mr. and mrs. ross, but it's been 3 weeks and anonymous still wasn't adopted. i'm afraid we have no choice but to...uh...put her to rest.'' mary the adoption center manager said.

both of their jaws dropped.

''WHAT! you kill babies!'' christina freaked out.

mary laughed lambishly.

''w-we choose not to call it that...'' she wiped fake sweat of her head.

morgan frowned.

''there's gotta be some way to keep her alive.'' he sighed.

mary bit her lip.

''well, even though you were the two who sent her in...what if _you _guys adopted her?'' she said shyly.

the hollywood star couple looked at eachother.

''hey if you think about it, it would be awesomesauce if the it couple had a baby.'' morgan grinned.

christina smiled.

''yes indeed it would. you know what, we'll adopt her! and the best part is, i didn't even have to get all fat and pregnant!'' she giggled.

mary smiled for the first time since they were here.

and not lambishly.

''ok, deal! just sign here and she'll be all yours, what would you like to call her?'' she asked.

they thought for a few moments.

''emma peyton ross.'' they said in jinx form.

_*end of fleshback*_

jessie looked dumbfounded.

''wow, that's truly...uh..heartfelt.'' she said unsure.

''yes jessie, and that is why you should go talk to her. and not us.'' said mrs. ross.

jessie nodded and went upstairs to emma's room.

''emma! it's jessie.'' she knocked on her door.

emma rolled her eyes.

''go away!'' she yelled.

jessie smirked.

''i have a pear of heels from paymore!''

then the door opened quicker than a cheetah.

''omg where!'' emma screamed.

''no where, i just used it as an excuse to get me in here.'' jessie said proudly.

emma groaned.

''look emma, your parents still love you dearly. i mean, ravi, luke, and zuri are all adopted. your parents love them, and you too! i mean, you were technically first right?'' jessie tryed cheering her up.

emma half smiled.

''well i guess so, but still! i'd rather be known as christina ross's daughter than christina ross's adopted daughter!'' she cried.

jessie gasped.

''emma! you are amazing no matter if you're adopted or not, to think your parents almost didn't take you!'' jessie put her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said.

emma started crying even more.

''see! these so called parents didn't even want me! i don't even know who my real parents are, but i bet they love me 10 times more than they do!'' emma said angrily.

jessie crossed her arms.

''oh, your ''real parents'' loved you so much? then how come you were found in a basket, naked and cold. when you were just a baby!'' jessie yelled.

she was blurting waaay too much.

''that's it! i'm out of here!'' emma screamed.

''no wait emma!'' jessie pulled her arm.

emma shot jessie a cold glare.

''what.'' she said through gritted teeth.

''stay, like i said a billion times before. your parents really truly madly deeply love you!'' jessie tried convincing her.

''no. i'm leaving this penthouse! ...but not without my closet, shoe closet, and my justin bieber poster!'' emma smiled but then looked angry again.

''EMMA!'' jessie yelled.

but it was too late.

emma was already out of the window and onto the ground.

safely of course.

running away.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! lilystar0x**


End file.
